


An Old Solution

by mageswagger



Series: Bedroom Hymns [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alpha Gage, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Impregnation, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Nuka world dlc, Omega SoSu, Scenting, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageswagger/pseuds/mageswagger
Summary: It was her best kept secret, held in place by secretly scavenged suppressants, but time moves so differently when you’re playing Overboss to the most dangerous raiders in the Commonwealth, and eventually, her luck is going to run out.





	An Old Solution

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am trash with a big ol’ desperation kink and that’s what this shit is HEYO. keeping to pattern of me being a slutty POS, expect future fics that use this same exact plot with different ships until I get this out of my system all over again. 
> 
> if these kinks are the sort of thing that you want more of I invite any Mass Effect fans out there to check out my series oistros and maybe stick around and see whatever other Fallout 4 filth I decide to throw out here. If you would be interested in reading more, please consider leaving a comment.
> 
> alsotheremaybeasequel I haven't decided.

Even after all her months in the Commonwealth - nearly a year in totality - Nora could count on one hand who knew that she wasn’t exactly what the rumors and hearsay liked to say she was. As far as anyone else in the world? They thought she was just your standard beta.

When Nora first emerged from the Vault and crawled her way into Concord with a 10 mm, only about 30 bullets, and 4 stimpaks, she had only been a few months fresh from her pregnancy and her body was in a sort of natural dormancy stage to insure that she was fully recovered before the demands of biology began to take over again. No one had noticed or questioned anything when she fought tooth and claw through raiders to help a collection of strangers escape the ruined city, and Preston had smiled at her and thanked her and offered her a place with them where they could help her find solid ground before sending her off to the Great Green Jewel of the Commonwealth.

It was a week into that when her body tried to make up for lost time, and even though she felt as though she had months left to go before she needed to worry about finding some suppressants, 200 years in cryo sleep apparently was enough to convince her body that it was way overdue for another heat.

Preston had been the one to find her curled up under the ruins of her old bed, wrapped in blankets and trying desperately to curl in on herself and make herself smaller. Preston was a beta, thank god, and had an iron will that had him able to help get her on her feet and guide her back into that vault she’d prefer to never enter again and trash the place in search for something she could use.

“You’re going to have to be careful out there, General,” he had said, as he threw open what felt like the hundredth storage unit to start carefully filtering through the remaining supplies.

“I’ve done this before Preston,” she’d said defensively, arms crossed over her chest and fingers digging angrily into her forearms as she focused on breathing in and out through her mouth, because even Preston’s mild scent was enough to make her core want to weep arousal and her instincts demand she just press up into his side and show him how good she could be for him if he would just pin her down and fuck her silly.

“Things are different now.” He hadn’t even looked at her, his back tense and his searching becoming a bit more determined. No doubt he could smell the sudden surge in her arousal, and for not the first time in remembering this encounter, Nora was endlessly thankful for his iron-clad restraint. “Omega’s are rare. Too rare. You go out there smelling like this, and you’re going to get into trouble. Raider’s, beta or alpha, wont stop to think about what you want if they catch your scent. You’ve done a lot for us. If I can keep you from getting hurt, then that’s what I’m going to do.”

Affection had warmed through her, and that was a dangerous game, because it only made her ache all the worse. Fortunately it was then that he’d found the first stash of half-empty suppressants, and he’d basically forced her to take one. They had spent the night in that Vault, Preston continuing the search on his own while Nora rested, and when they left the next morning she had about four months worth of suppressants and a much more manageable libido.

When they returned to Sanctuary, Preston was diligent in updating her about all the changes she hadn’t even begun to consider and teaching her how to use more than just a 10 mm.

Apparently, when the bombs hit, the ratio of Alphas and Beta’s and Omega’s became even more imbalanced than they had before. Omegas were like unicorns - mostly rumor and conjecture until one every five hundred or so births came with that rare genetic marking, and when they were born they were usually quickly relocated to Diamond City where they had the best chance of being protected and cared for during their heats. Alpha’s were more common than they had been before, though still deeply outnumbered by the sheer amount of betas that made up the majority of the population.

Betas, evidentially, were far more susceptible to the scent of an omega than they had been before the bombs. Nora imagined it had something to do with the rarity of a healthy omega - and as Preston had carefully told her, she was probably the healthiest omega that’d ever walked the Commonwealth, and the number of men that would risk everything for a chance to fill her with their seed and watch her grow fat with their pup was astronomically dangerous. Even Sturges, mild mannered and easy going, had looked like he was going to pounce when he’d caught even the barest hint of her scent. Fortunately, Sturges was a good man - a man capable of self-control - and he’d very politely avoided her until the hunt for suppressants was over.

Marcy had even shown some level of sympathy for her. She’d given her a recipe for suppressants, ‘for when her luck ran out,’ and Jun had shown her exactly how to make them at the chemistry station hidden away behind one of the still-standing homes in Sanctuary. But supplies were rare, and Nora had never been very up-to-date on herbalism of any sort, so without a keen eye she was almost useless when it came to finding the components on her own.

So Nora had gone off on her grand adventure, her search for Shaun dominating her thoughts, and even though she had never taken suppressants when she wasn’t in heat, she now took them daily. By the time she reached Diamond City there was almost no trace of her Omega scent on her, and to the world at large she was just your average beta female.

There were rumors, of course. A few people heard her story, heard her determination to find her son, and it rang some alarms. But they would meet her, smell her mild scent, and then just determine that she was just abnormally protective. That assumption worked just well for her.

It was MacCready who next learned of her secret. She had hired him to keep her back clear despite her better instincts, because she could smell the scent of alpha all over him, and he didn’t question her whenever she took her suppressant (likely just assuming it was a mentat or some other chem). Nora had been foolish and stupid and more focused on finding a way into the Institute, had miscounted how many suppressants she had left, and when she ran out of her last one and had to begin her hunt for supplies to craft some of her own her scent began to shift and she woke to MacCready shoving her shoulder with the butt of his rifle and throwing a bundle of ingredients down in front of her. He was visibly on edge, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, breathing a bit heavier than usual, and it didn’t take a genius to know that he could smell the fortunately still mild burn of her arousal as her body began to make demands she simply wasn’t in the position to satisfy.

He had helped her make her next batch of supplies as best he could, the endeavor taking a bit longer than either would have liked considering that every ten minutes he would have to leave to get fresh air or else risk simply bending her over the chemistry station and having his way with her. Not that Nora would have complained in the moment - but he was one of her closest friends, and she knew the aftermath would have been something neither of them were capable of overcoming with any sort of ease. But there had been moments where the line blurred, where he would unthinkingly place his hand at the small of her back and her body would just _gush_ , and his grip would tighten and his eyes would meet hers and she would be moments away from begging him to fuck her when he would quickly withdraw and disappear to perform a perimeter check.

They didn’t speak until the first batch was made, and her body began to calm itself once more - another heat avoided and pushed off to a later date.

“How do you know how to make this?” she’d asked when they were finally able to exist around each other without constantly battling their instincts.

“Lucy was an omega,” he’d answered. His face had gotten tense, solemn, and her heart had ached for him. “When we were traveling together, especially when Duncan was still young, it usually came down to me having to make her suppressants while she took care of him. World like this, we just didn’t think it was a safe risk to take. It’d been dangerous enough, traveling the first time she was pregnant. So she did the hard work of taking care of Duncan, and whenever we found a chemistry station I would make her some more, just in case it took longer to resupply than was safe.”

MacCready had continued to travel with her for a while, the longest of anyone else, because after that Nora had felt safe with him. Nora felt a kinship with him that she didn’t find often - had shared her losses, understood what she needed more than anyone else, and most importantly he never treated her like an omega even after he had learned the truth.

Perhaps, in another life or at another time, Nora would have been happy to come home every day to a man like MacCready. But they were both too broken, too scared of what may happen to them if they tried, if Nora died and he was left once again mateless and aimless. There was too much fear, too much risk, and so inevitably they parted ways. MacCready needed to go see his son, and Nora still needed to find hers.

Not that he hadn’t offered to stay and help, but Nora wasn’t a selfish woman. MacCready needed time to be the father he hadn’t been able to be. MacCready had his own son to care for, and Nora wasn’t going to see another family destroyed if she could help it.

After MacCready she travelled alone, Dogmeat her only companion, and her supplies were better than they’d ever been thanks to the sniper’s help. Looking back, that fact might have made her too cocky. It might have lead her to the situation she ultimately found herself in.

Of all the places for Nora to run out of suppresants, Nuka-World was perhaps the worse. Surrounded by raiders on all sides, constantly under some sort of observation for every action she took, never quite alone because at her back was the one thing that was determined she survive this whole mess he’d put her in.

Worst of all was that overwhelming scent of Alpha pheromone that teased her senses even when she had suppressants. Nisha, Mags and Williams, fucking Mason, even Gage - they were all Alphas, and a good number of their raiders were, too. And no one, no one that wasn’t collared and working in the market place, was an omega.

No one but her.

In such a dense fog of alpha scent, Nora’s suppressants had started to weaken as her instincts started to claw at the edges of her mind, and though her scent remained secret, her instincts? They _craved._

Nora hadn’t meant to tease, or to flirt, but it was so fucking hard to avoid it when Gage was constantly there, when his scent covered her quarters as densely as her own, when she fell asleep and he was the last thought in her head and the first in her dreams and the first when she woke up, wet and aching even when she overcompensated and took a double dose of her suppressants. It was a recipe for disaster and worse than that, it was a disaster that she didn’t think she wanted to avoid.

Really, at the end of the day, she had no one to blame but herself.

-

It wasn’t the sun that woke her, or the sound of the park coming to life. It was the heat. Nuka-World was always unbearably warm, she imagined it had something to do with the overabundance of machinery and the fumes of the now-operational bottling plant, but this heat was different. This was a slow, sluggish burn of fire buried under her skin that pulsed with each agonizing thud of her heart. Each shift had a throb of desire surging between her thighs, and Nora - foolishly - froze in place and tried to breathe to calm herself down. It wasn’t an odd occurrence, it wasn’t rare for her to wake up craving. It was just the after effects of another sultry dream that would fade the moment she stopped provoking it.

Minutes passed, Nora counting backwards from ten over and over again, taking slow and measured breaths to calm her racing heart. The pounding need didn’t fade, and a dawning realization began to set in when she felt a large and familiar hand catching her shoulder and forcing her onto her back.

Her eyes flew open, mouth opening to demand what the hell Gage thought he was doing, and the words died on her lips when she saw his furious expression.

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me?” he hissed between clenched teeth.

“What are you talking about?” she demanded, shoving his hand from her and forcing herself up. The sheets draped away from her, slid down her skin with only the barest of brushes, and it was like she’d taken a hit of jet for how seductive it felt. Her breath caught, stuttered in her chest, and then she realized-

The suppressants weren’t working.

“You know damn well what I’m talking about,” Gage said, evidently unaware of her dawning realization. He cursed, dragged a palm over his face and angled his body away from hers. He was tense, as if he were facing down a Gatorclaw, and her dawning horror deepened as she realized he could no doubt smell her arousal like a fucking beacon. “God dammit, boss, this is the type of shit we don’t need. We need to get out out of here until this is over. Why the hell aren’t you on suppressants?”

“I am,” she protested, clutching at the sheets and tugging them up to her chest as if that would help hide the unavoidable burn of desire that permeated the air around them. “I took my suppressants before I went to bed.”

He looked at her incredulously, clearly disbelieving, and she bristled at the lack of trust. She rolled over, stretched across the bed to tug open the nightstand at her side, ignoring the way he grunted and the way the sheets fell away to expose the smooth expanse of her thighs and - if the sudden brush of air said anything - the faintest glimpse of her backside protected by nothing but thin cotton panties and an overly-large shirt. She took out the nearly full tin of suppressants and turned back to shove them into his hands. He popped it open and some of his anger seemed to melt away.

“I take them every day,” she snipped, voice low and secretive even though the chances of anyone overhearing their conversation was slim. “I had to start taking two when I got here because there’s so many alphas around.”

“God fucking dammit,” he cursed. He took four pills out and shoved them into her hand. “Take these.”

“Gage, if you can smell me, I don’t think these are going to do me any good now,” she chastised. He rolled his eye.

“Yeah, I fucking know that, but we need to get you the hell out of here and if you leave Fizztop smelling like you do right now, then every single Alpha in the park is going to go crazy trying to shove their dick into you,” he hissed.

The anger left her as quickly as it had arrived, her shoulders dropping and shame taking place. She averted her gaze, and dutifully opened her mouth to place the four pills under her tongue. His expression calmed, but the tension still settled in his shoulders as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Mackenzie will be here in a minute,” he said. “She’s got somethin’ that’ll help cover your scent - some sort of ointment - and some spare clothes. I’ve got a fake collar we can use. We’re gonna sneak you out of here, get you to a nice little place to hold up and ride this out, and when you come back the gangs’ll be none the wiser. Got it?”

“It’s not going to be so easy,” she proteseted. “Gage, I haven’t gone into heat properly since I came to the Commonwealth. If the suppressants aren’t working, then I’m going to be out for the count for…well. A long fucking time. Besides. What if someone finds me? What then? I’m not going to be able to fight, not like this.” Even now, still early in the stages, she felt weak and needy. It was her own ironclad will that kept her from pulling Gage down on top of her and shoving his dick into her - because as much as she knew her scent was tempting him, his wasn’t doing much better for her. It didn’t help that she had already, of her own volition, decided to carry a torch for Gage roughly the size of the Statue of Liberty.

“Ain’t no one gonna find you,” Gage said with a level of confidence that shook her and reminded her of one of the many reasons her instinct and damn heart alike were so keen on him. “Cause I’m gonna be there. What, you think I’m just gonna leave you without any sort of protection?”

Warmth filled her chest - a warmth that had nothing to do with her heat and everything to do with him. Her features softened, gaze gentling as she looked up at him. “You don’t have to do that, Gage,” she said. “I’ve been on suppressants since I got out of the Vault. I haven’t had a heat since before I got pregnant. This isn’t going to easy on me, and it’s not going to be easy to overlook, either.”

“I’ve got a bit more control than you might think,” he said.

Of course, Nora knew that. But she was more worried about herself. She had only barely been able to keep herself from making a mistake with MacCready - hell, even Preston’s eyes had nearly broken her resolve. Someone like Gage? Someone who’d spent the last few months building her up and keeping her safe while she acted as the face to his crazy plans? Someone she’d begun to trust more than logic wanted her to? She was doomed.

“This is the plan,” he said, moving across the room to the kitchen area to pull out a can of cram and crack it open. The smell was pungent, nearly overwhelming, and she was fairly certain that was why he had chosen it. She’d never seen Gage eat cram without first frying it up, but he just grabbed a dusty fork and plunged it right into the can with an unseemly squelch. “Get you all covered up, best we can, dirty up your face, and I’ll guide you out. Chances are people’ll still be able to tell your in heat, so we’re gonna catch a few sideways eyes, but if we do this right then they’ll just think I’ve decided for a little time off with one of the slaves.”

Something ugly churned in her stomach. “Do that often, then?” she asked, tone more bitter than she intended it to be.

“Course not,” Gage said, sounding only vaguely insulted. “But Mason’s done it before, and Colter used to do it. It’s not a far stretch for them to think eventually I’d do the same. Like I said, boss. I’ve got more control than you seem to think I do. I’m startin’ to think I should feel insulted.”

Shame washed over her, and Nora averted her gaze as it showed clear as day on her cheeks. “I didn’t mean anything by it,” she apologized. “I just - some instincts are a little difficult to ignore.”

It sounded too much like a confession to her, but whether or not Gage felt the same she couldn’t say. As far as she could tell, he didn’t seem to react at all - and that made her feel even worse, oddly enough. These mood swings were going to be the death of her, that much she was certain of.

“Anyway,” Gage said, derailing her thoughts before they could spiral any further. “I take you out. There’s some abandoned houses nearby, the gangs usually don’t go there cause it’s closer to the Commonwealth than we’re all comfortable with. Houses are relatively in tact, so we can keep your scent isolated. As far as the gangs are concerned, you’re out taking care of personal business and running errands. We come back when all is said and done and everyone is none the wiser.”

“Sounds like a lot of that relies on luck.” It didn’t make her feel especially safe.

“Yeah, well, wouldn’t be the first time,” was his grumbled response. The sound of the lift’s engine rattling to laugh caught both their attention, and suddenly the room was filled with tension thick enough that it felt like Nora couldn’t even breathe. The chances were that it was MacKenzie - no one else would just wander up without proper invitation - but what if it wasn’t? What if it was Mags, or William, or worse than that, Mason?

If Mason stepped in here while she still smelled like this, then a fight would break out, and it would be one that Nora wouldn’t be able to step into. Mason was the most instinct driven alpha she’d ever encountered, and at the moment? Nora was in no shape to be able to refuse him if he made the right sort of offer, and Gage knew that.

As if sensing her concerns, Gage had already begun to move in between her and the lift, can of cram still in hand. Nora watched with baited breath until finally the top of the lift began to crest into view, and with it the slave they’d been waiting for.

MacKenzie made quick work of getting Nora ready, pulling a set of clothes out of the medicine kit she’d carried with her and helping her dress into something that would have made her disappear the moment she stepped into the marketplace. Her hair was mussed and dirtied, to her displeasure, and MacKenzie even managed to fish out some make up to try and cover up the more identifying marks along her jaw and temple where her skin was particularly lacking in pigment. It was little details, but Nora knew that if she kept her head low then the chances of anyone getting a good enough look would struggle to place her immediately. Her glasses were plucked off the bridge of her nose and tucked away into Gage’s pockets. The last thing MacKenzie offered her before she left was a little plastic tub of some sort of ointment, made with coconut oil and an especially thick smelling sandalwood oil that immediately made it difficult for her to pick up on the nuances of the scents around her. She didn’t hesitate to lather it onto her skin, focusing on her wrists and her neck and awkwardly dabbing it along her thighs to try and mask the source.

Before they left, MacKenzie shoved some sort of pouch into Gage’s hand, and Nora was too focused on steadying her breathing to try and divine what it was - if it was important, he would tell her.

Then MacKenzie was gone, a false story on her lips in case anyone asked why she was there at all, and it was just Nora and Gage all over again. And suddenly, even the sandalwood didn’t seem like enough to keep her from noticing him. Nora decided it was the damn tank top. What fairness in the world decided a man with biceps as nice as his could just show them off without thinking about the casualties that would come with that decision?

It took Gage waving his hand in front of her face to break the daze she had settled into, and she knew there was no use in trying to explain away her daydreaming. So she just stood and lifted her hair so that he could add the final touch.

The slave collar clicked into place and she immediately felt vulnerable - but that faded when she felt Gage’s fingers slip under the back of the band and grip it in a firm hold. She was fairly certain the touch wasn’t supposed to make her insides clench the way it did, and she didn’t want to think about what that said about her.

“Alright,” he murmured. “We’re goin’ out the front. Keep your head down, and keep close.”

Nora dipped her head, focused on her feet, and took a step closer to him. She felt his grip tense, and then he mumbled, “Relax, boss. You’re shoulders are too tense. Look like you’re about to fight someone, and that’s gonna raise some eyebrows. I know you hate it, but you’re gonna have to look a little more pathetic than that.”

The look she shoot him was nothing short of venomous, but she took a deep breath and tried to relax. After a minute her muscles began to unwind, and when Gage was satisfied that she looked appropriately demure, he guided her towards the double doors and down, out into Nuka-World proper.

There was not much Nora could tell about their surroundings with her gaze constantly focused on her own belly button, but she knew the pathways and was able to orient herself well enough that she wasn’t left without some sort of grip on where they were headed. But walking like this, without her normal posturing and defense, left her feeling like a fish in a barrel. She couldn’t see the faces of the people watching her but she could feel their eyes tracking her, and she could feel Gage’s body tensing with every step as they garnered more and more attention. Her heart began to pound like a hammer against her ribcage, the sound impossibly loud in her own ears to the point where she could imagine that Gage could hear it just as clearly.

It was as they were passing through the Pack’s grounds that tensions neared a breaking point. The Pack was curious, and far less interested in simply watching without trying to investigate. She could hear nearing footsteps, subtle little growls, and her danger sense went haywire when the sound of approaching footsteps began to come in from her unprotected side.

Her brain began to whir, frantically thinking through options that could help her deter the curious Pack member without breaking her cover. Ended up she didn’t even need to do that.

Gage’s hand left her collar and before she could look up to see why, his arm had come down around her shoulders and his fingers began to dig possessively into her arm. The gasp that left her was one of surprise and shameful desire that was mortifying to her, and she didn’t resist when he tugged her body into his side with a gruff noise that she expected from someone like Mason - not Gage.

“Back off, pup,” he growled at the raider.

“Just a slave,” the raider protested - higher pitched voice, likely a younger member of the Pack. Her nose didn’t catch any whiff of alpha on him, so she imagined he had to be a beta, and perhaps one of the more foolish ones. Even back when she was a lawyer, a beta wouldn’t have dared approach an omega in heat with an alpha standing so close by unless the omega was already theirs. In the Commonwealth, an act like that was tantamount to suicide. “What’s it matter if I get a good sniff in? Been a while since one of the slaves smelled that good.”

“I said back off,” Gage cautioned, and she heard the click of his safety coming off. It raised all her defenses, and it was only a tight squeeze on her arm that reminded her that now was not the time. “Less you wanna make this more trouble than its worth.”

Whatever expression Gage must have fixed on the raider must have worked. There was a grumbled complaint, no small amount of insults, but the footsteps began to fade and Gage gave her arm a hard tug as he continued dragging her out of the park.

As they finally neared the exit, Nora dared to lift her gaze - to force herself to see the sort of reaction they’d wrought, and she was met with the glaring and desperate eyes of at least twelve pack members loitering in the streets, following their path like she were meat on a stick. And there, just in the center of that group, was the Alpha himself. Mason stood with deceptively relaxed posture outside the entrance to his amphitheater, arms crossed and leaned back on one foot, but his eyes were glued to her with even more intensity than his Pack’s.

Their eyes met, for an instant that felt like an age, and a wild grin pulled menacingly at the corner’s of his mouth. Recognition.

Mason knew.

Nora’s muscles tensed, hackles raising as her defenses tried to kick into overdrive - but the Pack leader did nothing. Mason watched her, knowing little gleam in his eyes, and made no move to follow them. She tore her gaze away, afraid that she had already given the others too much time to look more closely at her features, but even as they stepped out of the park’s gate she could feel Mason’s eyes on her.

Gage didn’t change their formation until all they could see of the raiders was the barest speck of movement along the perimeter. He wasted no time in snapping the lock on the collar open and pulling it from her throat to shove it into his bag. Though the collar hadn’t restricted her breathing in anyway, Nora gasped in a breath of relief and let her eyes close.

“Mason recognized me,” she blurted, and immediately hated herself for it.

“Bastard has the best damn nose I’ve ever met,” Gage grumbled. “Ain’t surprised. But I was hopin’ we’d at least be able to scramble his senses a little bit. But as long as he doesn’t do anythin’ we’ll be just fine. You’ve done right by the Pack as far as he’s concerned, so it’ll keep you from havin’ to deal with him too much.” There was a pause, and then his eye flickered down to her. “Less you want him to help you out.”

“I’d prefer not to.” Even if her body would be more than happy to, her heart mattered more to her - and her heart just was not interested. “It’s best we leave.”

“Glad you’re seein’ it my way.”

His hand didn’t leave her - it just shifted position to rest between her shoulder blades, and Nora wasn’t sure if it was because he didn’t want to stop touching her, or if he was trying to keep her grounded. The rest of the walk was quiet, punctuated only by the occasional deep breath or grumble from either of them, and eventually they came upon the ruins that Gage had mentioned to her. Near the center of the area was their goal - a house that had been largely protected by the elements thanks to the larger houses that surrounded it on either side, and a glance told her that the doors had been repaired and reinforced and the windows boarded up.

Nora really didn’t want to think about how often the house had been used for something similar.

Gage walked with her up to the doorstep and opened the door to reveal a relatively well-furnished house, given what she was most accustomed to. It was no Sanctuary Hills, especially given how much effort she’d poured into that settlement, but it was relatively clean save for a fairly thick layer of dust, there was an in-tact couch with only a few stains, and even a less-threadbare rug than most that survived the bombs. There was no decoration to speak of, but she could see glimpses of a fairly full kitchen, and the walls were mostly solid. The upstairs was a bit dilapidated, and she could see through the floors, but Gage didn’t lead her that way. He closed the door behind them and nudged her down the hall and to a bedroom that actually had a full door on the henges - the only other full door aside from the front and back door, and the backdoor was chained shut.

“Alright,” Gage said. “This place ran on well water, so while the plumbing is shit and irradiated to all hell, but should be alright to use so long as you remember to take a rad-x and don’t waste time. You’re gonna stay in here. I’m gonna take a room down the hall. You do not leave this room on your own - got it?”

“I’m going to lose my mind trapped in here, you know that right?”

“Better you lose your mind than wind up kidnapped by raiders.”

He wasn’t wrong. She sighed, shoulders slumping, and crossed the room to the bed along the far wall. It was a decent size, still only really made for one person, and had blankets and pillows. So that was something. She took a seat on the edge and finally, for the first time in what felt like hours, looked to Gage.

There was no question that he was tense. He seemed determined to not look at her directly, instead looking at the boarded up window at her back. She felt bad that she was the reason he was like that to begin with.

“I’m gonna set up the perimeter, set up some defenses. You shower. I packed some of your shit for you.” He dropped the pack he’d been carrying at his feet beside the door. “If you need me, holler. Otherwise, I’m gonna stay out of your way so you can sort yourself out.”

Nora nodded and ignored the disappointment that swelled in her chest. _It’s just instincts, Nora. You’ll be fine. You’ve gone longer without seeing him before, this is no different._ Gage didn’t seem eager to wait around, and so he left her there and closed the door firmly behind him.

Finally, Nora was left alone.

She fucking hated it.

Still, she was determined to be as less of a burden as possible, so even though she generally hated following other people’s orders, she stripped off the ratty clothes they’d thrown her into and opened up the bathroom door Gage had mentioned. It was a bit dirty, some evidence of mold along the ceiling and the walls, but it would do well enough. And even if the water was cold, this was the first working shower she’d found that she hadn’t jerry rigged herself, and it was a thousand times better than the sink and river baths that she’d gotten so accustomed to in her travels. The other bonus was that the frigid water was enough to keep her mind off the heat roiling unsteadily under her skin, like the faint hints of storm clouds on the horizon, and it let her feel mostly sane for the ten minutes she dared brave the risk of irradiation.

As she dug through her pack for a spare set of clothes, she could hear the sound of Gage moving around the house, and it was easy for her to realize he was steering clear of her end of the house. The guilt returned, clawed at her throat, and made close friends with the appreciation she felt for him whenever she considered the lengths he was reaching to keep her safe.

Nora didn’t bother with anything underneath her large sleep shirt, knowing it would just add to piles of laundry she didn’t have the easiest means of cleaning properly, and resigned herself to her bed and her pipboy as her lone source of entertainment - and distraction.

A heavy sigh left her as her body fell back against the pillow and she opened up one of her games.

This was going to be a long week.

-

Her holotapes kept her distracted for the majority of her first day. Gage had remained illusive, and based on the food supplies she’d found in her pack, he intended to keep away from her room as much as possible. The room was dark thanks to the lack of natural lighting, and her sense of time was only upheld by the clock on her pip-boy. Eventually the lethargy of doing nothing caught up with her, and even though it was only past sunset, she curled herself up and decided the best thing she could do to get through this was sleep.

Sleep, it proved, was her enemy. Time lost it’s meaning in dreams, and what felt like only minutes to her dreaming mind was in truth hours - hours were her body had time to clear out the remaining suppressants from her system, where her body was finally allowed to make up for the time that she had lost. An innocent dream of rolling Commonwealth hills and bright blue skies gave way to nameless faces and touches, to a room of the sorts she hadn’t seen since before the bombs, to burning heat that had her unconscious mind demanding relief.

The dreams weren’t real, and she knew this - but they were intense and vibrant, and her body greedily reacted to the summoned images of large, battle-worn hands pushing her thighs apart, the course rub of hair against her thighs as a face dragged kisses over her molten skin, up and up before an imagined tongue was thrusting eagerly into soaking cunt, greedily lapping up her slick until she was grinding against his face and pressing her fingers through the dark strip of hair that ran along the center of the nameless construct of her mind. Her hands dragged the construct closer, her back arching as her hips jolted hard, and as suddenly as his face had been between her thighs it had been replaced with a narrow waist. Her thighs clamped down hard as her hands clawed across a muscular back and his cock pistoned in and out of her, his palms gripping her breast hard as her whole body rocked under the power of his thrusts.

She was panting and moaning, writhing up with inhuman desperation, and a familiar name began to fill the air around her as her body tightened and tensed and reached the very edge-

A loud crack snapped her from her dreams, and sudden silence surrounded her as her mind adjusted to reality. It took her a moment, but as sense returned itself, she felt the slick grip of her cunt around her fingers, the after burn of near-release in her veins, and the sharp pain centralized on her distended clit as it bore down against her palm.

Automatically, a high whine pulled from her throat and her head fell back onto the pillow. Her eyes were heavy with a mix of sleep and desire, and sober she would have perhaps considered the effect her activities might have on her guardian - but she was as good as drunk for the way her body refused to listen to common sense, and her eyes screwed shut as her fingers began to thrust anew back into the almost obscenely wet clutch of her body.

“Fuck,” she breathed, taking in a rattling breath as her hips rolled against her hand and sent sparks shooting from her clit straight through her limbs. She trembled, and repeated the motion, humping up against her hand as her fingers began to stretch and surge with renewed energy.

The litany of moans and whines that left her escaped her notice even as their pitchand volume grew, until her body tightened and clenched and then pulsed around her fingers as an orgasm flooded through her. The relief came with a desperate, stuttering cry as her whole body tensed and froze, fingers curled upwards and pressing torturously into that slightly rougher patch of nerves inside of her. And then her body fell back against the bed, panting and glistening in a thin sheet of sweat, and all she could do was groan when she pulled her fingers out of her with a slick pop.

“Fuck,” she breathed, closing her eyes and trying to breathe in some fresh air to try and tame the still smoldering desire. When she inhaled however, it brought no relief - instead it brought with it the undeniable and heady sense of an aroused alpha, strong enough that it very well could have been in the room with her.

Her eyes immediately popped open and she shot up in bed - but one look told her the room was empty, exactly as she had left it. But the scent was there, undeniable, and her body was desperate to find the source.

She knew the source, of course. There was only one answer, and Nora knew Gage’s scent well by now. Granted, she had never smelled it like this - never this thick and cloying scent that made her mouth water, that made her want to storm out of her room and find him just so she could press her nose to her throat and drink straight from the source.

Unsteadily, she reclined again and threw her arm over her eyes to try and block out the traitorous thoughts that began to draw images across her mind’s eye. She turned her face down into the pillow to try and muffle his scent, breathed in through her mouth despite the fact that she could nearly taste him in the air, and tried to think about anything else.

Sleep came again, but brought her no relief - not even the barest hint of relief as it immediately plunged her right back into the arms of the man in her dreams. It tormented her with the image of him curved possessively over her back, his fingers in her hips and his cock buried to the hilt inside of her while she howled into a pillow.

Again she woke, and again her fingers found their home inside of her, and again she mewled and cried as pleasure stole her away. She came again, the sensation only vaguely as satisfying as the first, and she hadn’t even made it to sleep again when the desire surged again and she found herself fucking herself with three fingers to try and satisfy the cavernous need that had settled into her very being.

Vaguely, she was aware of the sound of a door opening and closing in the distance, and the faint sound of pacing footsteps that circled around the house.

When her pip-boy eventually beeped to tell her the sun had risen, she was still laying awake, coated in sweat and her own arousal, and her fingers had long since lost their effectiveness. She tried to stop herself, to force herself into sleep so that her body could perhaps try and work out the sudden desensitization that came with over-familiarity, but even that didn’t work - and soon her fingers began to tire as each orgasm became more difficult to reach than the last, and every time her orgasm would begin to crest it would ultimately ebb away and leave her even more aroused than before.

The sixth time her orgasm refused to surface she let out a broken sob, and tears began to blossom at the corner of her eyes, and she felt entirely pathetic. Her fingers ached, they were tired, and all she wanted was rest - but her body was relentless. She couldn’t remember the last time her heat had hit her so strongly, and it was with a tormented moan that she realized it never had.

Desperation had her sitting up and shoving one of her pillows between her shaking thighs. Her hands gripped the bed frame to steady herself as her hips rocked down and the pillow’s coarse fabric dragged luxuriously across her swollen and painful clit. She cried out, tears fell and dotted the sheets underneath her, but still she rocked again and again, grinding down onto the pillow to try and outsmart her body once more.

As her pleasure mounted for what had to have been the tenth time that night, she began to cry in earnest, her sobs in part born of desperation as much as it was from pain, and she heard the snapping of wood as the bed frame splintered under the unfair grip of her hands.

“Fucking - please, please, please,” she begged, voice nowhere near the polite whisper it should have been. Her nails dragged across the frame, left furrows in their wake, and her desperation had her nearly screaming out in frustration when her body stalled out and refused to abide her desires.

Pathetically she folded in on herself, pillow still edged between her thighs as her arms curled around herself and she bent to press her forehead to the mattress. She fucking ached like never before, each breath bringing with it a fresh bout of arousal and pain, and god but she was tired. How much had she been able to sleep? Four hours, maybe five? How long had she been at this, trying to quench what was quickly becoming unquenchable?

Distraught as she was, she barely heard the door open - but the sudden rush of fresh scents made her groan, and she couldn’t ignore the dip in the bed or the warm hands that caught her shoulders and forced her upright.

“C’mon, darlin,’ lets get you in the shower,” Gage’s voice cut through her sorrow, and she fell into his arms like a limp noodle. He was tightly wound, muscles bound and ready to bolt, and her nails dug hard into his arms as he started to pull her off the bed. “C’mon, you’re smellin’ up the whole house. Wouldn’t be surprised if they could smell you back at Fizztop.”

“Gage, please,” Nora whined, pushing her body against his and rubbing up against him as if it would do her any good. “Please, please - I hurt.”

His breath tickled her ear as he sighed, but he didn’t budge - he just kept steering her towards the bathroom, half-carrying her for all the good her legs was, and the moment the pillow hit the floor to allow a rush of fresh air to ghost across her fevered cunt she was moaning. “Boss, any other day I’d be more than happy to give you what you want, but we both know this would be the absolute worst way to go about it.”

“I don’t care,” she groaned, stretching up to drag her lips across his throat before biting down hard at his pulse. A sharp groan left him, too sudden to be entirely aborted, and her eyes nearly rolled back as a shudder moved through her. Before she could even think to do anything about it, however, he was pushing her body away from his with a strength she was too weak to resist. She realized she was standing in the shower stall, and she barely had a moment to protest before he was pulling her shirt over her head and twisting the water on with a violent turn of his hand.

Cold water slammed into her back and startled a yelp from her, her whole body jolting and her arms automatically lifting to curl over her chest to try and conserve any of her body heat. The cold water was like a splash of awareness, and Gage’s form finally came into focus.

The look he had on his face was best described as hungry, pupil blown wide and face stern as he unwittingly watched the way water curled and trailed over her body. There was no hiding the way his cock strained against his pants, and even the barest hint of something bigger than her fingers was enough to make her body gush.

“G-Gage, it’s t-too c-cold,” she stuttered, shivering as the chill began to overwhelm her.

“It’s for the best,” he said, grabbing a bar of soap and shoving it into her hands. “Bathe. Else I’m gonna wind up doin’ somethin’ you’re not gonna be so quick to forgive.”

Had logic been her friend, Nora would have known that the gruff tone of his words and the tension that looked so uncomfortable was all because he - a raider - was trying to do the right thing by her. Had logic had any place in this devolved state of mind that ran rampant through her body, she would have known better than to take it personally. But logic had left around the time she’d decided to shove her pillow between her thighs, and emotions were the only thing keeping her running. Tears burned at her eyes as she sniffled and gave a pathetic little hiccup, and she watched as Gage’s eye widened and a visible panic seemed to settle over him.

“Oh, shit, don’t - c’mon darlin’, ain’t nothin’ worth cryin’ over,” he said, hands raising placatingly as he stepped forward despite either of their best interests.

“I’m sorry,” she cried, raising one hand to dig her palm against her eye and try and stem her tears. The action was ultimately unwise, as the contact brought soap right into her eye and had her cursing and crying harder as she immediately screwed up her nose and flipped her hand over to try and use her wrist to force the soap out of her eye - but she was already crying, and it just made the entire situation far too much for her raw, exhausted mind to cope with.

A part of her could hear Gage cursing, but the content of his words evaded her as he stepped up beside her and caught her wrists to pull her soapy hands away from her eyes. She let her hands drop despite the fact that she wanted to keep rubbing, and her body froze when his hands caught her face and he guided her face under the spray.

“C’mon, just keep your eyes closed,” he murmured, thumbs brushing against her cheeks as he angled her face this way and that. Her lip was wobbling pathetically, a few small hiccups causing her breath to catch, and Nora dropped the soap to curl her thin fingers around his wrists as he worked to help her fix the mess she’d created.

The pain faded quickly as the water and her tears helped to eject the irritant, and then the cold came back to the forefront of her mind. She was shivering like a leaf, and when the water cut off she stepped forward and buried herself directly against Gage’s chest. She felt his chest rise as he inhaled deeply to let out a heavy sigh, and then she was lifted into his arms and carried back into the bedroom where he deposited her carefully onto the bed. He kneeled by the bed and kept her hands firmly clasped between his, and she’d never felt more miserable in her life.

“Nora, you need to try and get some sleep,” he said, meeting her eyes for what felt like the first time since she’d woken that morning - or was it the day before? She couldn’t remember. “You’re exhausted.”

“I can’t,” she protested, curling her fingers around his. She was a bit steadier than she’d been, but not by much, and the smell of him so close to her was trying very hard to fog up her senses. She shifted, pressed her thighs close together to try and stave off the demanding pulse that relentlessly tormented her. “I keep trying, and I keep dreaming, and the longer I go without touching myself the more it hurts, but even touching myself isn’t doing any good because it isn’t _enough_ , and I just feel so fucking _empty_ and I can’t fucking stand it any more.”

Gage closed his eye and took a deep breath, only to cut himself off halfway through inhaling. The exhale he gave was sharp and quick, and when his eyes opened they were like burning coals. Finally, he asked: “What do you need?”

“I just need you to touch me,” she begged, pushing herself into his space and noting the way his gaze drifted down to focus briefly on the way her breasts swayed with the motion. “Please, you don’t have to fuck me - you can just use your fingers, they’re bigger than mine are, and I’m too tired to do it myself.”

His hands didn’t release hers, even when she tried to move to touch him - to encourage him. His face was stern even if his eye gave away his tenuous grip on his control. Then his grip relaxed, his shoulders fell as the tension swept out of him, and he said: “We gotta have some rules here, sweetheart.”

Relief washed through her and she didn’t hesitate to nod quickly, clumsily pushing up onto her knees to try and affect a position that showed her determination to follow whatever rules he set forth. Gage raised one hand, easily shifting so that his other hand kept it’s hold on both of hers. “One. You don’t touch me, alright? You’re gonna keep her hands in the sheets, and you’re gonna keep ‘em there, alright?”

“Alright,” she agreed. His shoulders relaxed another degree, and his grip gentled.

“Two. You do whatever I tell you to. Three, if I have to walk away, then you let me. And four - when this is done and you’re better, you don’t hold any of this against me, alright?”

“Gage, I could never hold this against you,” she protested - almost upset that he even thought that she would, regardless of how out of her mind she was.

“Promise me, Nora,” he reiterated. “I don’t wanna leave you in here by yourself, but if you can’t play nice, then I will.”

“I promise - just, please, Gage.” Nora arched towards him, tried to tempt him, but he was steadfast. “I need it. I need _you.”_

The tight grip of his hand left her, and Gage said quick and firm: “Lay back on the bed.”

Eager to please, Nora didn’t hesitate to fall back onto her butt and lay her head back on the one still-clean pillow. Her eyes were hyper focused on him as he seemed to steel himself before gently tapping the inside of her knee. “Spread.”

Cool air licked at the inside of her thighs as she pried them apart, and it made another full-body shudder rock through her. She watched as his eye shifted down to her center, watched the way a dark desire crossed his features for a brief instant before being quickly locked behind an impassive mask. Dutifully, knowing that if she let herself forget now then her hands would fly out to touch him, she wedged her hands under her hips and used her own weight to keep them pinned in place.

Anticipation seemed to extend the moment between them, the No Man’s Land where she waited for his touch and he hesitated to offer it to her. She bit down on her lip to stop from begging again, afraid it might convince him to leave instead of stay, and gave her hips a small little wiggle to try and silently encourage him.

Gage didn’t sit on the bed. He stood beside it, braced one hand on the wall behind her head as he leaned over her, and wasted no time teasing her. There was no need to, not when her cunt still wept arousal as if she hadn’t even stopped fucking herself at all. He pressed his fingers up against her core, dragged them over the flushed and febrile skin, and the moan that left her was obscene as her hips jolted against the touch.

Part of her was afraid he would rebuke her, but he didn’t. He kept his gaze on her face as his fingers - so much larger than hers, so much warmer and just so much _better_ \- spread her labia to let his middle finger trace over the delicate inner skin and flick up over her clit. She cried out, head falling back and eyes twisting shut, and her cry devolved to an extended moan as he let his finger slowly sink into her entrance.

“Yes, yes, oh _fuck,_ Gage,” she whined.

Gage was silent above her, and with her eyes closed all she could focus on was the way his finger slowly fucked into her - slow enough it was almost a fresh new torment all on its own, but it was pleasure that she didn’t have to evoke herself and immediately so much better than anything she could have done on her own. It wasn’t long though before her body began to clutch down around him to coax him deeper, and even if his finger was thicker and better than hers, it still wasn’t enough - she still felt horrendously empty.

“More, please,” she managed as her hips rocked down onto his hand.

She felt his index finger drag up against her entrance, as his middle withdrew, and then keened high and loud as it pushed into her with the first. Her eyes rolled back and her mouth fell open in a soundless gasp, her breath frozen in her chest until his fingers sank deep and then quickly withdrew only to sink back into her an instant later. His name fell like a prayer from her lips, and then her mind was lost to the sensation of his fingers fucking into her weeping cunt hard and fast.

She came embarrassingly fast, hips gyrating and grinding down onto his hand, and she was terrified that he would stop there - but even as her body clenched and pulsed around him he continued. His palm ground down against her clit, letting her drag her own pleasure out with every jolt and thrust of her hips, his fingers curving upwards to rub relentlessly against her g-spot, and it was stupidly easy for him to send her body spiraling out of control on the tail of the first.

The pleasure that followed her second orgasm at his hand came with a sharp edge as her body began to protest, but even that only seemed to make her body crave more. Her cunt fluttered temptingly around him as her body pressed into his touch, and despite herself her mouth opened and she started begging for more.

Faintly she registered the sound of him cursing, his own breath coming in short pants as his own arousal surged, and any satisfaction that might have given her was overshadowed by the slow, almost painful stretch of a third finger slipping into place inside of her.

“You feel so fucking good,” she gasped, and her fingers twisted hard into the sheets under her to keep them in place. “Fuck, Gage - I’ve thought about this so much, wanted this so badly. You just feel so fucking _perfect.”_

Her jaw snapped shut hard as a spike of pleasure made her synapses short out, and she heard another curse and the rustling of fabric. Curiosity forced her to pry her eyes open, and when Gage came into focus she was greeted with the sight of his pants hanging low on his hips and his free hand curled around his cock.

Immediately her mouth began to salivate, and the desire to take him into her mouth nearly overwhelmed her. She swallowed, tried to mitigate the response to no avail, and her eyes were glued to him as his palm caressed up over his length and down again, pulling the foreskin back to reveal a tantalizing glimpse at the red and swollen tip of his cock. Her tongue swept out over her lip and he groaned, and her gaze snapped up to his face. He was watching her as his fingers dragged over his dick, and it didn’t escape her notice that the pace of his hand matched the rate of his fingers as they stretched her apart.

“Gage, let me taste you,” she breathed before logic could step in and tell her what a bad idea that was. Her lip wobbled as his fingers gave a hard, near punishing crook, and her thighs tensed clamped down on his hand to keep him nestled deep inside of her. “Gage, please - let me help you, I want to.”

“Nora,” he cautioned, voice tense and clipped even as his hand sped at the images her words evoked.

“It’s okay Gage,” she wheedled, arching up temptingly, noting the way his gaze once again dropped to admire the sway of her breasts. “I want to.”

“Your heat wants to,” he corrected, adding a twist to his wrist that made her squeal.

It took her a moment to recover from that, but when she did her mouth began running all over again. “Thought about it before - about how you’d sound, if you let me suck you off. Dreamt about the way you’d say my name, about how you’d taste.” Her thighs tensed, his arched, and she could feel that precipice arriving again, painful and all the better for it. “Think about it whenever we fight - about just dropping to my knees and letting you fuck my throat.”

“God fucking dammit,” he cursed, and it was his turn for his eyes to screw up as his control began to waver. “You’re playin’ with fire, Nora.”

“I want it,” she mewled, and her head fell back as her whole body rolled searchingly. His palm pressed down harder, almost cruelly, and her whole body began to twitch and tense as it hovered precariously on the edge. “Wanna feel you inside of me - want you to fuck me so badly. I’d be so good for you, I promise - I’d let you do whatever you want, been thinking about it for months. I’d be all yours, only yours, whenever you want, however you want, just fucking - _please, Porter.”_

His hand yanked out of her and the sob that came from her lips was not one of relief. Tears burned anew as the pleasure ebbed away, dripping in earnest from her lashes as she was left bereft.

“You’re a fuckin’ menace,” Gage growled.

Suddenly his hands were on her thighs, wrenching them apart, and she’d barely managed to crack her eyes open before she felt the wet swipe of his tongue as it traced the length of her slit. And like that, all his rules were out the window. Her hands snapped out, clutched at his head with sharp little nails that held nothing back as they twisted in his hair and dragged across his scalp. Her hips ground down against his face and he just growled - the sort of growl that would put fucking Mason to shame - and caught her hips in his hands to haul her close and keep her cunt nestled right up against his mouth.

Hands and fingers were all well and good for a quick fix, but they paled in comparison to the slick drag of his tongue as it determinedly traced over every conceivable inch of her, curling and nudging at her clit only to sink further down and flick teasingly at her gaped entrance. Nora purred as her fingers petted through his hair, ran gently over the scratches she’d left in her wake, and Gage did not pull away and did not ask for her to stop. His mouth shifted to drag the flat of his tongue along the tops of her thighs, effectively cleaning her messes from earlier, and then back to suck her into his mouth with a ferocity that made her thighs tremble and her toes curl as her whole body was lost under a wave of liquid heat.

Control snapped as her hips began to ride his face with earnest, and Gage’s response was to catch her hips hard in his hands and forcibly pin her down, and he was strong enough that even the largest tremor through her wasn’t enough to budge her. Praise and prayer fell out of her like a seductive song as his tongue tensed and pushed into her, greedily gathering up her arousal as he worked to sample every inch of her, and her heels dug hard into his back as the mounting coil inside of her tightened to a perilous edge and then unleashed itself, another deluge of cum leaking over his tongue and staining his cheeks. He didn’t pull away until her whine broke and her cunt began to pulse desperately around him, and when he did his eye was almost completely dark and she could see the glistening tip of his cock and his fingers, wrapped tight around the base where she knew his knot hid, desperate and eager to tie her to him and pump her full of his seed.

“Fuck me,” she begged, forcing her thighs apart, rocking up temptingly, and her hands were a menace to them both as they dragged up her stomach to dig mean little nails into her breasts, pinching and twisting her nipples to force cruel aftershocks of pleasure through a body that was quickly running itself into the ground. “Please, please, it’ll feel so good - I need it, Gage. Just a little bit, it’ll be so good, and then I can sleep and you wont have to leave. You can just stay here with me. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

If he’d had any hesitations, and lingering shred of control, she saw no evidence of it now. He pulled from her and his shirt was quickly tugged up and tossed to the side, and her body clenched agonizingly at the sight as his pants quickly followed. He was strong, well built, twice her size in terms of sheer muscle mass and height combined, and even sober she had fantasized about being pinned down by him and taken in whatever manner he liked. His cock was flushed as it bobbed between his thighs, thicker than anything she could remember taking, and a small part of her worried that he wouldn’t fit.

He would, of course. She wouldn’t accept anything less. But it was a concern that, had they not been lost to the whims of instinct, would have necessitated some serious care.

His hands clutched her thighs and tugged her close, until her ass rested right up against his thighs and his cock rested against her pussy, slow rocks of his hips dragging his length against her and making her mind spin out of control. Her nails dug harder into her breast, pain following as her skin threatened to break, and Gage growled low in his chest as his eye focused on the vision of his cock nestled up so close to her cunt.

“So fuckin’ small,” he mumbled, half to himself. His hands pressed down harder, forced her thighs open until her hips began to protest, and he rocked down against her. “Gonna fuckin’ break you.”

“Do it,” she gasped, rolling her hips as best she could under his grip to try and trick him into her - but all it did was succeed in letting his swollen tip nudge cruelly at her clit. “Do it, please. I want it.”

“Don’t fuckin’ move,” he snarled, and her body immediately locked up as her gaze widened and her breath caught in her chest, anticipation falling like a weight in her stomach. His hips rolled again, and this time she felt the way the tip of his cock nudged at her opening before dragging past. She sobbed, let her head fall back against the pillow, and bit down hard on her lip to keep herself in line. Every instinct demanded that she follow his orders, and she would be damned if she wasn’t everything he wanted.

Another rock of his hips had the motion repeating, cock nudging teasingly at her entrance before gliding past to poke against her clit, and then again, and again, and her breath came in quick bursts as tears began to catch on her lashes again and her teeth drew blood.

Then she felt it - the brush of his tip at her hole, pressing against her and then slowly, torturously popping past the fluttering ring of muscle to sink perilously inside of her. Nora’s eyes blew wide, mouth dropping open, frozen mid-gasp as her body hovered suspended in the moment, and Gage groaned above her. His fingers dug hard into her thighs, leaving bruises behind as a testament to his battle withhis control, and his hips rocked forward to send the first inch of his cock into the feverish grip of her pussy.

Nora cried out, head tossing as her lungs kickstarted to drag in tremulous breaths that threatened to give out at any moment, and Gage’s pace remained relentlessly patient as he continued to slowly fill her. She could feel each subtle move as her channel parted under his assault, spreading open to welcome him deeper and deeper, eventually reaching far past the point she was most comfortable with until the stretch began to ache and she -

She just moaned and went lax underneath him, the fight leaving her the moment she felt his hips press flush to hers as he hilted himself inside of her. Her limbs went soft and buttery, and her body offered no resistance as his hands pushed her thighs back and his hips withdrew only to slam back home with enough force to send her body skidding back atop the mattress.

“Yes, yes, Porter, _fuck_ \- don’t stop, please, please, you feel so good,” she gasped, voice dwarfed by the near constant growl that burned in the back of Gage’s throat and seemed to surround her on all sides. “Oh, _shit.”_

“Look at you,” he mumbled, sweeping a hand up her thigh to raise and grip her breast hard, holding her tight as he fucked into her with swift, brutal precision that churned her insides into a blissful mess of relief and desire. “Fuckin’ takin’ it like a champ. Don’t know how I even fit, you’re so god damn tight. Christ.”

His hips snapped forward hard and she fucking mewled, tossed her head back and shuddered as her freed leg jolted to hook around his waist and drag him against her, keeping him close as best as her exhausted muscles could manage. Nora had no doubt that he could dislodge her if he wanted, but he didn’t - he fucked into her with short, hard cants of his hips, digging in deep and never leaving. His body bowed over hers, his face pressed to her throat to drag his teeth along her pulse and bite down hard on her skin, and he held her down like this as his body gave into instincts and fucked with a single-minded purpose that always overwhelmed an alpha when an omega in heat was spread out beneath them.

“So fuckin’ wet, Nora,” he growled into her throat, and his other hand lifted to slip under her arched back and drag angry fingers into her hair. He pulled, hard, and she yielded with a near-scream as her cunt constricted around him - hovering on that edge that she had been desperately searching for all night. “Ain’t never felt anythin’ so fuckin’ good before, Christ, like fuckin’ silk.”

“Do it,” she gasped, grabbing at his bag and dragging her nails over his skin like her own claim on his body, and he shivered as the skin broke and blood blossomed up against his skin. “Do it, do it, fucking - please, Gage. I want to feel it.”

The words weren’t said - but both knew full well what she was asking as her hips lifted and ground up against his, keeping him deep inside of her, heel pressing to his back to try and keep him from withdrawing as his thrusts began to lose their sharp control, began to devolve into something primal as he neared his own edge of control.

“Bad idea, darlin’,” he groaned, even as his body made no attempts to dissuade her.

“Please,” she panted, over and over again, her breath peppering across his skin as she arched her tired neck to lick and suck gently at the slope of his throat - a sharp contrast to the hard drag of his teeth on her skin. She nipped at his earlobe, let her tongue trace the edge as she said, “Knot me. I want you to fill me up, please Gage - Porter, please. I’m yours, all yours, all you have to do is tie with me. Please, please, _please_ -“

A snarl broke through her praise, and his fingers tightened as her body broke and tightened around his. Her orgasm shocked even her with it’s ferocity, body clamped down like a vice unwilling to let him go, and her mind went white as she screamed out his name into the still summer air.

And then she felt it - the first spurt of his seed as it filled her, the sudden swell a the base of his cock as his knot gave in and locked himself deep inside of her so that each surge of his cum remained trapped inside of her, plugging her up for him to breed full with his pups, and she was sobbing out another orgasm as the stretch just continued to grow past the point of pain and into something deeper than that, her cunt fluttering desperately to try and accommodate the sudden growth. All the while his hips continued to grind down against hers, small jack-rabbit thrusts as he fucked his seed into her, trying to force it deeper and deeper, and she was helpless to do anything but welcome it.

Eventually, the courses of pleasure abated - simmered to something manageable - and Nora’s mind felt mostly rightened when she finally became fully aware of Gage’s weight pressing into her, of his cock locked a bit uncomfortably inside of her, and though she should have been ridden with guilt and anxiety and worry over what might follow, all she felt was a bone deep satisfaction and a level of calm that she hadn’t known in this world since before the bombs fell - since she had first held Shaun in her arms all those years ago.

Silence ruled, interrupted only by the gentle puffs of his breath against her throat, and Nora ran gentle hands down along his scoured back as she kissed and nuzzled at his throat in open adoration. Her kisses drifted and moved down along his jaw to his chin, and Gage simply turned his head to let his lips finally, blissfully, connect with hers.

Their mouths moved leisurely together, lips soft and tender as they nipped and tugged at each other, tongues almost shy as they slipped out only to brush small licks against each other’s lips and tongue. His hand cupped the side of her face, tilted her close so he could savor the taste of her mouth against his, and Nora swooned at the open adoration she could feel with each blissful connection.

“Are you okay?” she murmured against him, forcing her eyes to flutter open and finally meet his. His mouth withdrew, but not far, and he hovered over her to slowly take her in.

“Feel like I should be askin’ you that,” he retorted, voice softer than she’d ever heard it before. He shifted, and his knot tugged painfully at her insides - and the moment she whimpered he froze and settled back into place. “Darlin’…Nora…this is a bit of a situation on our hands.”

“We’ll be fine,” she breathed, gently sweeping her thumb across his cheek. “Whatever happens, we’ll be okay. Yeah?”

A tired and gentle smile stole across her lips, and she watched the way the slowly mounting tension that had begun to push anxieties into his mind to try and separate himself from the joy of the moment washed away and Gage finally allowed himself to relax on top of her, still mindful not to crush her under his weight.

“One hell of a way to let a guy know how you feel,” he mumbled, and she laughed as her eyes closed and her head fell back. “Whatever happened to fuckin’ talkin’ about it first?”

“You and I both know we’re no good for that when it comes to this,” she sighed, and slowly Gage curled his arms around her and turned them onto their sides so that they could rest. The swelling was beginning to ebb, and he probably could have withdrawn with only the barest discomfort, but instead he remained rooted deep inside of her - keeping her filled with his seed.

“How long do you heats usually last?” he asked, arms curled around her to keep her body nestled up to his.

“Before, maybe three days,” she said. “But I’m not so sure. It’s been about two hundred years. It could be longer.”

The sigh that followed was exhausted, but Gage just seemed to accept that for what it was and burry his face into the red and marked corner of her throat. She lifted a hand and delicately ran her fingers through his hair, scratching gently at the nape of his neck.

“If you don’t wind up pregnant at the end of this, I’m gonna consider it a fuckin’ miracle,” he grumbled.

Nora laughed, and kissed his cheek. “Well. I could think of far worse people to raise a child with,” she said. She smiled wryly and teased, “Imagine if it had been Mason.”

As soon as the words left her she was pinned back onto the bed, his cock slipping out of her as his fingers encircled her wrists and kept her locked underneath her. That growl that resonated from his chest was deep and possessive, and even with her body as exhausted and weak as it was, it still ached distantly for the promise it carried.

“Not funny,” he chastised, dipping to dig his teeth back into her throat. Her head tipped back and she yielded to the show of ownership, body going soft and pliant under his as her hands ached to gently run across his skin.

“Alright,” she soothed. “I wont joke about it. I’m yours, Porter. I promise you. Only yours.”

“Damn straight,” he murmured before slipping away from her, settling back in at her side and hauling her body against his without a word, keeping his grip snug around her until she had finished wiggling her way into place, searching for something comfortable as her fingers curled up against his chest and her thigh settled over his hip, a gesture that was intended innocently enough even if part of Nora knew that could change in a moments notice.

“I don’t think anyone in Nuka-World is gonna be able to act like they don’t know about this,” she finally said, tilting her head up so she could see his face clearly. “Even on suppressants, I’m going to smell like you. It wont be hard to piece together the pieces.”

“We’ll just have to figure somethin’ out,” Gage said reasonably, sweeping one large palm across her back in a steady rhythm that made her limbs go noodley. “Sides…not sure that’s the only concern we’re lookin’ down the barrel of.”

Silence fell between them, not quite tense and not quite comfortable, as the implications of their choices finally seemed to fully assert themselves. Nora’s teeth caught her lip as she began to think, weighing out their options.

It wasn’t a guarantee, of course, that Nora would get pregnant. Plenty of omegas never wound up pregnant after years and years of heats, but that was due largely to the lingering radioactive aftereffects making pregnancy more difficult anyway. Nora wasn’t one of those omegas - she was a pre-war woman, barely touched by the long-term effects of radiation exposure. A pre-war woman who got pregnant as soon as she and Nate had come off of their suppressants and opted out of any protection. Ultimately, it was safer to consider pregnancy as a guarantee than a possibility.

“I don’t regret it,” she said, voice meeker than she’d hoped it would be. She pressed her nose to his chest, focused on the steady rise and fall of his breaths instead of the anxiety that he might not feel the same. “Porter…you’re one of the few people I trust the most, and I wasn’t lying when I said…all of that.” A blush stole across her features and he chuckled above her, started to comb a hand through her hair as she found her confidence again. “But it wasn’t just sex for me. It’s okay if it was for you, but - I really care about you. A lot.”

“Shit, darlin’, don’t know what impression I gave to made you think I was only followin’ you around on the off chance I could wind up here, but that’s not it.” His hand stopped, slid down to rest at her hip. “I’m not good at this kind of shit, you know that. But…you and me? That…that’s the sort of thing I didn’t know I was missin’ till you showed up.”

It wasn’t a love confession and it wasn’t anywhere near as romantic as half the things Nate had said to her in the course of their relationship, but for all that was true, it was also the most beautiful thing she’d heard in a damn long time, and it was more than enough for her. She knew Gage, and she knew how to listen to what he showed rather than shared.

“Gage, I can’t raise a child in Nuka-World. I don’t even think I could be pregnant in Nuka-World, not with the sort of people we’ve got on all sides. It’s not safe, and I - Gage, you know I’ve got no problem being a raider, and all the shit that comes with it, but I can’t…Gage, if we have a child, I wont raise them like that. I can’t go through that again.”

The unspoken parallel was not lost between them, and it was a long while before Gage spoke again. He didn’t pull away, didn’t stop holding her, and it was only that reassurance that kept her mind from spiraling out of control.

“We can work somethin’ out,” he finally said, a fairly diplomatic answer that told her he had more on his mind than just that, but none of the concrete to make him feel comfortable sharing it. “Give me a little time, and it’ll all work out. Trust me.”

She pulled back to look up at him, saw the confidence in his expression, and nodded.

“Alright,” she agreed. Her hand moved searchingly, found his and twined their fingers together palm to palm. “I trust you.”

And at the end of the day, that was all they really needed.


End file.
